Give All My Secrets Away
by Evil Cleavage
Summary: Bella Swan never came to Forks to live with her father, but there was a new comer to the town that would make the Cullens question everything that they know, while all growing quite attached themselves. For Esme, it means a look into the life of the mother she wanted to be. For Edward, it could mean happiness without risking the safety of his family.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome! I don't own Twilight. Please, enjoy~

* * *

Despite the depressing weather, Camilla was finding more and more that she really liked Forks. She walked along the branches in the trees, easily hopping from one to the next. None of them have broken on her yet, which was a good sign. But it was a beautiful day, and she let out a happy giggle as she spun herself on the branch, not once loosing her balance. She was free, and her father wasn't around to ruin anything! With a jump she was on the next tree, her foot barely catching it and making her wobble slightly. Okay, so maybe her balancing needed work. She looked down at her bare feet and grimaced at the sight of them. She was used to going barefoot, since almost nothing in the forest could penetrate or cut her skin. But she normally washed them off daily in a river. Not that she found one up here recently. She'd find one eventually, she figured, making her shrug as she kept going. She slowed when a familiar smell came by, her brown eyes watching carefully for anyone around her. It was not her father, no, she knows him too well to be caught of guard by him. But it is vampire. She didn't dare stop her walk across the branches, but she was watching. However, they came from behind. She didn't see them but she could tell they were there right before she was knocked from the tree. She couldn't help her shriek as she fell to the ground, landing with an 'oomph'. It didn't hurt her, but the impact did make her briefly loose her breath.

Moving quickly, she flipped back onto her feet and crouched into defensive position. She didn't know why she was attacked, but she knew this was a fight she couldn't win. Her eyes landed on a buff looking man with short dark hair. Movement behind her alerted her to another behind her. She looked in the corner of her eyes and all she could tell was he had blonde hair. She stayed where she was, not wanting them to take any actions as a threat. This was not how she planned on dying, and would do anything to stop that from happening. "I mean you no harm." She said, showing her hands, lifting them in the air.

"You're outnumbered. Not like it matters what you mean." The dark haired one grinned, but her head turned to see that others were approaching. Just two others, a male and female. But they didn't approach her with the intent to attack, it seemed. She kept as she was, unsure how to handle this situation.

"Please, forgive Emmett." The man who approached smiled, giving her a warm look. "He often acts before he thinks." The handsome man spared a look to the scary looking vampire in front of her.

"And the boy behind me?" Camilla asked, eyeing him from the corner of her eyes.

"That's Jasper. He's just making sure that you weren't about to attack Emmett. These two are my sons. I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme." The man told her, and she could see both boys loosen in their stances, but she wasn't sure she wanted to move. What if this was jsut a ploy to get her to let down her guard? But she stood slowly, turning to face the vampire who was being nice to her. The man and woman shared a look before looking back at her. The blonde vampire whose name was Carlisle approached her slowly, yet said nothing. "You've got a scent unlike any vampire I've come across." He told her as he got closer. His golden eyes watched her carefully. "Amazing." He muttered, examining her further. "Beating heart, blood running through your veins..." He circled her, but made no move to get closer, not wanting to freak her out. "Yet I smell vampire, mixed with human blood." That made her turn to face him, her face worried.

"Please, don't bite me." She mumbled, her brown eyes fixed on his. She thought of her father, the times he used her as his personal feed bag. It hurt, she hated it. She was always worried her father wouldn't stop and just keep going and kill her.

Her comment seemed to take him at a surprise, as he stopped. "Why would I bite you?" He asked her, his face full of concern now. His gaze shifted to Jasper, and the worry and fear that began to bubble up inside of her started to mellow. "How are you a vampire with a beating heart?" He asked, giving her a kind look. "Your ability, perhaps? Look human to better blend in?"

"N-no, I'm half human..." She answered quietly, but her answer threw him off.

"Are you really?" He asked, but she only nodded. He stepped closer, but Camilla drew her hands up and backed up in defense, but again, calming waves washed over her. "I won't hurt you." He assured her, approaching slowly and gently taking her hand. "You've just got to understand, for a vampire to have a child is impossible." He told her, examining her further.

"O-only for females. My father had four other children. Only, our mothers don't survive the process." She explained, letting him look over her, until he raised the arm on her sleeve, revealing one of the couple bite mark scars she has form her father before she yanked her hand from his grip, shoving the ratty sleeve back down to cover her skin. He made no move to grab her again.

"Tell you what. Let's head back to my house, you can clean up and get fresh clothes, and in return you tell me more about yourself?" Carlisle offered, making Camilla thinkg for a moment.

"Do you have any blood bags?" She asked, giving him a shy look and he smiled.

"Yes, I do." He motioned in the direction she assumed their home was in, and began to walk. As she neared the woman, Esme, she was greeted with a warm smile. It reminded her of her oldest sister, who was the one to raise them. She missed her sister, but they were all on the run now, unless her father has killed her siblings. They would probably never be together again. She answered his questions during the walk, even the occasional ones about her family that the woman had. There was one that caught her off guard. "Your father, did he bite you?" Her alarmed expression to Carlisle only made her gently set a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to worry. No one here is going to harm you." His words didn't make her feel any less worried, but calming waves washed over her.

When the home came into sight, Camilla couldn't help her marvel over the look. "Wow..." She breathed out, looking over the house. Since leaving her father, she's seen many human homes. But this house? You could tell that it was beautiful outside as well as in. Esme gently touched her arm, rubbing her hand up and down as they led her right to the front door. But before she took one step inside, she was stopped by Esme, who gave her a sweet smile.

"Those feet are not touching my clean carpet." She told Camilla sweetly before gently picking her up and easily carry her through the house. Camilla felt awkward, being carried like a child. But, she couldn't really argue. It wasn't her home. They were generous enough to bring her here, to offer her a bath and clothes. She was set down in the coolest bathroom she's ever seen. Not that she's seen many... Esme was gone for a second, and when she returned shortly she had with her towels and spare clothes. She set up everything for her to use before turning to look at Camilla. "You jsut turn these to get the temperature you want." She smiled, guessing Camilla didn't know how to use one. Which, to be fair, she was right. Camilla was used to bathing herself in a river, ocean, lake.

"What are all those?" Camilla asked, pointing at the different bottles neatly tucked in the corner of the tub.

Esme's smile softed, and she looked at the bottles. "Would you like help?" Not that Esme minded in the slightest. Camilla looked over everything or a moment before biting at her bottom lip again. She turned her head to the side and peaked at Esme through her matted hair, and the look she gave Esme was all she needed. The next hour, it was strangely... Relaxing, for Camilla. Esme managed to not only help her be cleaner than she's ever been in her life(and boy, did Camilla feel clean), but she also sorted out the mess that is her hair. When everything was said and done, Camilla was left with damp hair in a loose, yet comfortable, long sleep top and what she was told were yoga pants. Not that she had any idea what that meant. She followed Esme downstairs to the kitchen, which also left her admiring it. She's never really been in a human kitchen before, never had any need.

As they walked into the room, Carlisle was pouring the blood in the blood bag into a cup. Not that Camilla needed one. She would have had it straight form the bag. But she was guest in their home, so she would drink it out of the cup. She made a note that the boys were no where to be found after she looked around. Her attention was brought back to the cup as it was offered to her and she took it, almost a little too greedy and was quick to down it. A little of the blood spilled over, running down her chin, but Esme caught it with a napkin before it got on the shirt. With a nervous chuckle, Camilla set the cup down, taking the napkin to wipe her face. "Sorry." She apologized, looking down.

"There's no need to apologize." Carlisle told her with a smile. "We've recently fed, so it bothers us a little less." Not that she didn't know it didn't bother Carlisle at all. "So, why don't we continue where we left off?" He offered, giving her a kind smile.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I re-wrote this chapter like five times before I finally settled for this, which I like the outcome of. So please Follow/favorite & review! (I really like reviews #reviewwhore) I decided not to just kill Bella off in some freak accident(although I would really love too) simply because it would destroy Charlie. And I just couldn't do that to him. Even if he's not going to be a major character in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter, yay! Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Also, shout out to all my followers(for this story):

Ahhbby, AngelRoze, Arianna Le Fay, Booklover345, Charmed2100, EMILCE CULLEN-VULTURI, Gilded Dragon, Osen-san, Psycho-Jellybean, QueenEllieStark, Rosalinex5, RoseHana, Snowball A.K.A. WinterWolf, alexcedeno, animexchick, bluerose921, blushingpixie, bumblebeuk, justabookreader, lilmarie, meganle, natsumi456, rebels2012, roserain1998.

Plus, all favorites:

Arianna Le Fay, Charmed2100, EMILCE CULLEN-VULTURI, Gilded Dragon, Snowball A.K.A. WinterWolf, blushingpixie, bumblebeuk, poisedrose, silentmayhem.

Thank you guys so much for the support, I'm glad you liked the first chapter, and I hope the rest of the story doesn't disappoint!

* * *

Everything in this house was amazing. From everything she's seen it's like a human's dream home. She's spent the last two days with the Cullens, and they've been surprisingly welcoming. Jasper seems most distant than the other three, but he wasn't unfriendly. She also learned that it was him calming her the other day, when she was beginning her freak out when they had found her. That he can control emotions, and that Emmett is stronger than your average vampire. Remind her never to try and wrestle him. Esme and Carlisle don't really have gifts like those, even though blood no longer tempts him. Must be nice, to now crave blood like that, to be unaffected by it. Esme by far is her favorite person here, so sweet, and just so nice. There was a moment they shared last night, after Camilla had been telling them about her family. She spent hours telling Carlisle about her father's plans and about her siblings. How her father was trying to slowly build up an army, feeding off of his kids whenever he pleased. He could eat all he wanted without attracting the attention of the Volturi, they very group of vampires he wanted to over throw. It was when Esme was making sure that she was comfortable in their bed. She thought it was weird, vampires having beds. They don't sleep. But she was grateful. It wasn't often she slept in an actual bed, and it was without a doubt the comfiest thing she's ever slept in. When she was younger it was her oldest sister Elissa who would help make sure she got to sleep. It was Elissa's name instead of Esme's that she spoke when she thanked the woman. Esme and her bonded that night when she told her about Elissa, when Esme told her that it was okay to miss her family. So when Camilla asked Esme to stay, she stayed. But she's pretty sure Esme loved it, and didn't do it just for Camilla's benefit.

There are Cullen's she was told she hasn't met yet, who were off hunting. Animals. Just te thought made her face grow pale. She remembered the last time that she had to drink animal blood. She hadn't been able to steal blood bags from the last town she'd been in. All she could get was a deer, and taking it down at been the easy part. Her sister taught her to hunt when she was younger. But trying to stomach the blood, keep it down? Whole other story. But, to each their own, she guessed. "Camilla." She heard Esme's lovely voice from downstairs as clearly as if she were right next to her. She was currently looking at the books in Carlisle's office. She may not know a whole lot, but she does know how to read. Turning to leave, she left the office and headed down the stairs, using her speed to be down there in seconds. She stood in the kitchen looking at the bowl of leafy greens that Esme was nearly finished preparing.

"Yes?" She asked, giving her a smile.

"We'd like to test something." Carlisle said, appearing from the doorway and walking up to his wife. Camilla knew that Carlisle meant he wanted to try something, but he's been so nice she didn't see why she would correct him. "You told me you've never tried eating human food, correct?" He asked, giving her a soft smile. Giving him a nod he continued. "Well, I would like you to try it. Nothing big, just a salad. Lettuce, carrots, tomatoes, croutons, some hard boiled eggs." He explained.

As Esme finished up, Camilla leaned over the counter to look at it. Well, it didn't smell or look to bad. "You just keep human food around?" She asked him. She didn't know vampires could eat human food. Her father told her that they didn't, but never said they couldn't. She was told a vampire, even a half vampire like her, drinks blood; that she didn't need to question it.

"Ah, no." Carlisle said with a chuckle. "We bought this for you to try." He told her. "We can eat food, but we can't digest it. We have to cough it up when we have the chance. But you seem to function more like a human than a vampire, and I'm thinking that you'll be able to eat the food." He explained to her. His golden eyes watched as Esme slid a clear, yet stylish bowl in front of Camilla, a fork in it.

"Plus, it's the first excuse we've had to use this kitchen." Esme tossed in, giving Carlisle a smile. Something told her that she enjoyed making the salad, enjoyed making food. Not that she knew that mothers did that in Esme's time. Not that she really knows anything about mothers.

Leaning over the bowl, she couldn't help but admire how perfect it looked. She grabbed the fork and stabbed, gently, into the bowl. Even made a successful attempt to get one of everything on the fork. She popped the forkful into her mouth and chewed, and for a second stopped. She made a noise of approval at the taste, how perfect it felt in her mouth. She chewed faster before filling up the fork once more as she swallowed, stuffing her face with as much as she could. It didn't long for her to finish off the bowl, and she looked up to the couple as Esme offered her a napkin. Camilla took it with a thank you and cleaned up her face, knowing she made a tad bit of a mess in her attempt to eat so fast. "Well, you like the taste. That's a good sign."

"Don't vampires like this stuff?" Camilla asked him.

"No. It's not very appealing to us." Carlisle answered.

"Tastes pretty rotten, actually." Emmett spoke up as he entered the room. "Plus it feels awkward when it just sits in you."

"But it seems like that's not the case for you." Carlisle spoke.

"Well, I wouldn't mind triyng other foods." Camilla told them. "That was awesome. I wouldn't exactly compare it to blood... But, that was really awesome." She told them, and a special shine touched Esme's eyes. It was hard to notice unless you were looking at her.

"Anything else you want to try out?" Carlisle responded with a shake of his head.

"How about a game of catch?" Emmett suggested with a smile. Camilla's face lit up as she turned to Emmett.

"Sure!" She said enthusiastically. His grin widened as he led her through the house, heading for the open door that led to the large field outside of their house. They passed through the living room, where Jasper was seated, a book in his hands. Camilla stopped her walk after Emmett, looking at him with a smile. She knows that he's got a wife, and she's been told numerous times that she's going to like her. "Would you like to join us?" She asked, getting his attention easily. Emmett stopped and watched, who nearly slapped himself for not thinking of that as they headed out.

Jasper looked at her, then Emmett before a small smirk crossed his face. "Why not." He replied, setting the book down and standing. He joined the two as the three of them headed outside, Emmett leaving them only for a second to grab one of their many baseballs. They spent the next several hours tossing the ball around, and Camilla surprising them that she could keep up with their energy. Even them throwing the ball at full force, it didn't break her hand, unlike a human hand which probably would have been taken off. It wasn't until it started to get late that they stopped, when Camilla finally started to feel tired. She left the boys to rough house as she headed in, up to the bed that they had been letting her sleep in. As there were no pajamas in the house, due to the severe lack of sleep happening, she was given over sized shirts from Emmett, which on her small frame were practically dresses.

As she finished dressing, Esme entered the room, to see her goodnight. "Hi." Camilla greeted her with a cute smile, crawling across the covers.

"Just wanted to make sure you had everything you needed." Esme told her softly, watching her get under the covers. She never gets cold, so there's really no need to cover up. But, she was more comfortable this way.

"Um..." Camilla started, then stopped. She didn't want to be weird, but the night before had been so pleasant. "Would you, stay with me again?" She asked, watching Esme with careful eyes. But, Esme nodded, easily getting into the bed next to her as Camilla moved to lay down. Camilla lay next to Esme, practically using her as a pillow. After a few minutes Camilla felt Esme's fingers gently run through her dark hair. It felt nice, this. Her sister actually never did this, and now Camilla was wishing that she did. Camilla didn't feel the cold hard skin that humans felt. Esme's fingers were warm to her, smooth. She didn't know if it was seconds, minutes, maybe even hours, but she was curious about something. "Do you guys plan on making me leave?" She asked, Esme's fingers halting.

They continued quickly after, but she hadn't spoken yet. "No." Esme told her softly. "Unless you wanted to leave, we wouldn't stop you." She answered. In all honestly, even just two days here and she never wanted to leave. The people here, while curious about her, genuinely seemed to like her. She smiled as she laid there, taking comfort in the fact that they didn't have plans to send her packing. It didn't take her long for her to drift off to sleep from there.

* * *

So, I hope you guys like this chapter! Next chapter, she's meeting the other Cullens! I plan to make the other Cullens a much more central part of the story, not just Edward and Camilla. Please follow/favorite & review! I really love reviews, guys. Ideas, feedback, questions, anything. Lay it on me. Until next time~


End file.
